inuyashafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:WXT
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a InuYasha Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Urasue. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Imagenes eh dejado una imagen en Goshinki e intento agregar otra y no sale ,,,no lo entiendo. FullAnime98 — Mi Discusión 04:17 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Wiki: Hola WXT oye he cambiado algunos colores de la wiki si te podrás fijar, si no han sido de tu agrado puedes decirlo en mi discusión en caso que no me conecte yo xD adiós. Saludoss -- 01:16 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ediciones La verdad esque si tengo imagenes mejores de sango pero no se como cambiar la de la wiki por alguna de esas ¿me podrias ayudar?[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] ★Dime lindura! xD★ ]] 18:47 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Sango una colsilla, bueno no tan cosilla, mas bien cosa. Sobre el articulo de kirara, tu dices que se ve mas ordenado, pero a los ojos de las tres personas que estamos aqui (2 al lado mio) se veia mucho mas ordenado y lindo de la otra forma. Pues como son pocas imagenes y de diferentes tamaños y calidades, no vale la pena el ponerlo asi. Ademas me siento algo pasada a llevar porque ni pienso que ni siquiera te fijaste en eso, lo hiciste a tu propio juicio. Esta bien que seas administrador y todo pero no eres el unico que usa la pagina por mas admitirlo, pues los que vengan luego (pues creo tiene potencial para ser mucho mas conocida) pensarian lo mismo y... que te parece ya somos 4 que lo piensan. No me voy en mala o en contra tuya pero consideralo porfavor. ;) --[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|♥Thithaa♥']] '★Dime lindura! xD★ 22:36 26 ago 2011 (UTC)' : WXT Urgente conéctate al Chat D: 02:31 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Disculpa quisiera preguntarte algo porfavor, ya que tu editaste la pagina de miroku queria preguntarte si no consideras al igual que yo que la imagen anterior era mejor que la que has puesto ahora?...no es por molestar esque la imagen que tiene el articulo de Miroku ahora se ve algo borrosa y no es muy linda que digamos ¿porfavor podrias consideranrlo..? [[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] '★Dime lindura! xD★ 19:21 2 sep 2011 (UTC)' :D WXT hazme el favor de encontrar el nombre en japones de la Máscara de Carne, y de los que no los tenga pónselos :) Saludoss! =D 20:46 5 sep 2011 (UTC) : WXT, modifique algunas cosas de la wiki, también cree las normas (Espero que firmes), puse el fondo y añadí una que otra plantilla espero te conectes pronto. adiós -- 01:44 6 sep 2011 (UTC) soy nuevo hola me gustaria saber como se hace para poner las plantillas en paginas saludosAlbafica17 21:44 10 oct 2011 (UTC)albafica17 MI MENSAJE (CristalRomano) Hola! una pregunta, no entiendo mucho, para creear notas, se supone que tengo que ir a blogs, no ??? pero que más puedo hacer... perdón, soy nueva y no entiendo mucho perdón no se separar los mensajes Oliii Saludosss :) D Muchas gracias por tus concejos!!! ya voy aprendiendo más, agregué 3 personajes más, que son "Asagi" "Moegi" y "Shion" me gustaría saber si lo hice bien así voy aprendiendo de mis errores... Muchas Gracias!!! Amó esta Wikia♥ CristalRomano 03:19 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola, tengo una pequeña duda n.n. como puedo poner el tema de Sesshomaru en el perfil del personaje, lo que pasa es que si subi el audio, pero nose como ponerlo en el personaje, me podrias ayudar, gracias que amable. n.n Muchas gracias y perdon por no firmar n.n es que soy nueva en estas cosas jeje bueno lo voy a intentar que tengas bonito día. Yaset CnbZz 00:33 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Primero que nada gracias por el mensaje en mi pagina de discusion (lamento no habeerte dicho nada antes pero no entendia muy bien eso :3) y bueno soy nueva en esto y si puedes me gustaria asesoria para poder usar mejor Wikia (con lo de las plantillas y eso de los blogs, entre otras cosas) Bueno cuidate y gracias :3 PaulinneNikólayeevna 03:59 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Paulinne <3 PD: no se si escribi bien el mensaje x que la verdad es que no entiendo nada :$ Sorry :$ Siento lo de las imagenes pero ya lo entendi. Tambien tuve problemas al editar las pagina de Kagome por que algunos articulos que agrege se borraron y tambien sus imagenes (ya estan bien pero lo hice como mil veces) y pues no se que paso.Tambien agregue una pagina (Yuka Eri y Ayumi) pero no les puse plantilla por que no se como soo podrias poner una por que se ven algo vacias :3 & bueno gracias , cuidate , adios &...... eso :3 PaulinneNikólayeevna 20:46 26 nov 2011 (UTC) PD: esta es como la quinta vez que te pongo el mensaje que por un span y no se que :3 Hola (This message was translated using Babelfish) Hola WXT! Amo el wiki de ES.Inuyasha! Los artículos son muy buenos. A propósito, soy redactor del En.Inuyasha. I don't habla español. Lo traduje al inglés. Adiós, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 11:58 26 dic 2011 (UTC) :Thank you so much! Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year to you too. Lol, I'm sorry for posting the translation. I should've used English in the first place! En.Inuyasha has just started expanding its articles too. I 'discovered' the Es.Inuyasha yesterday! Love it already! Take care WXT, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 03:30 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I found Es.Inuyasha yesterday! The layout, the pics, the articles are all very amazing! Plus, two of my favourite characters are featured on the Main Page :P Kikyou and Sango! As for the interwiki links, no problem :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 04:02 27 dic 2011 (UTC) no ace falta que me escribes en ingles, sobre todo hablo mejor español de ingles y estoy viviendo en españa^^ pues ya me lo he imaginado que no es el verdadero nombre de la mujer. gracias para tu respuesta. un saludo :3 Kitty3989 14:07 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Bankotsu Muchas gracias para tu respuesta ;) Kitty3989 11:13 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Los Siete Guerreros.jpg Hi WXT! Hope you're doing well :-) I was wondering if we could use the above file on En.inuyasha. It's a really good image of the Shichinintai and it'd be awesome if we could use it on our article(s)! Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 11:22 22 ene 2012 (UTC) :Thanks WXT! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 05:41 23 ene 2012 (UTC) ola WXT te quiero pedir y dar las mas sinceras disculpas, este es un mensaje de el usuario vaneszithax, pues este usuario es usado por mi y los otros dos administradores que por abc motivo a uno de ellos se le bloqueo su usuario ya que rompio las reglas, te pido mi mas sinceras disculpas ya que el hiso uso de este usuario para perjudicar tu wiki......gomen,espero me perdones a mi y ami dos administradores Vaneszithax 22:17 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Enlace de Spotlight Chicos, les aviso que el enlace del Spotlight no dirige hacia su página principal, sino hacia InuYasha Wiki. He añadido una redirección para solucionar temporalmente el problema, soliciten que corrijan el problema desde la Central, pues su página principal es Inuyasha wiki (con minúsculas). Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Rodri_cyberdog|''Discusión]]) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 20:09 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Disculpa Mi Ignorancia Pero me podrias explicar para que sirven los puntos, gracias y perdon si hice mal al editar este articulo pero la verdad aun no comprendo bien esto n_n de todos modos disculpa por la molestia Hola, tengo una Pregunta, sabes en cual Episodio Naraku quieta a Bankotsu las Fragmentos del Shikon? Y en cual Episodio va a conocer a Kikyou y hablar con ella? Perdona para las molestias, pero no enquentro nada y por el momento mi Internet es muy mal, por eso no puedo ver todo los Episodias... Me alegria mucho sobre una Respuesta tuya, si lo sabes. Porque à la verdad, no encuentro nada! ._. Buenas Noches, Kitty. Kitty3989 23:02 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias. Una Pregunta mas: Se quita los Fragmentos, pero no todos, no? Kitty3989 09:33 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola otra vez, he mirado las dos episodios, pero en la segunda (124) no he parecido Bankotsu? Puede ser que hay algun error? Aun sigue buscando lo. Kitty3989 10:30 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Perdon, pero ya he visto a las episodios y me refiero a la episodia donde Bankotsu esta hablando con Kikyou...? Kitty3989 20:34 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias, eso fue mi pregunta :-) Kitty3989 20:33 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Hi... just letting you know that there is an (ES) InuYasha Answers here :) 良牙 (talk) 12:51 11 feb 2012 (UTC) :NP ;) I think I'll adopt InuYasha Answers (http://inuyasha.answers.wikia.com) 良牙 (talk) 04:55 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Perdon te puede hacer ua pregunsta se puede colocar imagenes en los personajes porfavo si me dices que si puedeo te lo agradeseria saludos NataliaELF13 Inuyasha Sister wikis Hola WXT :) I'm Xiao Qiao and from Phineas and Ferb Wikis' communities. I like Inuyasha anime and currently I'm an active admin (not founder) in Vietnamese Inuyasha Wiki http://vi.inuyasha.wikia.com (one of the languages I'm learning, though). I would like to make an official union with this active Spanish wiki community. Not just because Inuyasha Wiki (vi) is the same wiki in other language. As I see, there are 12 other language wikis which linked to this wiki, requested by Ryoga04 (a user in English Wiki) at Wikia central. But there are only 2 active wikis, one is English Wiki, one is Chinese Wiki. The rest are inactive wikis, with stubs, less of articles (many of them have less than 10 pages) and their admins haven't logged in for a long time, the wikis are leaved in cold. Linking to them is not a good way, also that can be a disadvantage program. I prefer to make Inuyasha (vi) become an active official sister to this wiki rather than just a same wiki in other language. Sister wikis' issue should be good, it can make us link between communities, building contents... more benefits. Hope you reply soon. I have brung this to notice the English community. Carpe Diem :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 11:15 13 feb 2012 (UTC) :Hello WXT, thank you for your reply :) Do you know how many InuYasha Wikis are there in Wikia? 48 InuYasha Wikis at this moment. There are many duplicated with each others. My main oppinion is not "Vietnamese wiki should get special status over all the others". I think there should be a big community of InuYasha Wikis, we are affiliated to each other and become sister projects. 12 other language wikis which linked to this wiki, that is just merely a temporary link, and between the wikis, they have no real link communities together. Let's start the true relationship with English Wiki, this Spanish Wiki, Chinese Wiki and Vietnamese Wiki, 4 active InuYasha wikis at this moment. Then we will have more wikis which join this sister wikis program. Do you agree with me? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 10:23 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Sisters Ola WXT, I added flags to the main page. Hope you like it. We are officially affiliated now. Can you do me a favor? I think you should make this wiki newer and better, there are some useful Wikia features located at , there is some of them needs to be enabled on this wiki. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:48 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Request for Sister Wikis Hello there, I'm the founder of InuYasha Wiki Chinese language and Wiki InuYasha Malay Language. Just now I had set up the interwiki for InuYasha Wiki Malay Language and I already set it at your InuYasha Wiki. I think it's about time to join the community with other brand new InuYasha Wiki. Do you agree with it? :) If you agree, just add a Malaysia flag right at the home page. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:49 15 abr 2012 (UTC) :Gracias!! X3 Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:38 16 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola WXT. Como puedes ver en la inglesa, la wiki catalana se unió recientemente al programa de afiliación de wikis de Inuyasha. Venia a pedirte si fueras tan amable de añadir las correspondientes banderas en la portada :) 14:20 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Add i recently add Hana,Yuki,Gestu and Matsu into Engish Wiki of Inuyasha by JINIERULES 04:23 30 abr 2012 (UTC) DIsculpa puedes hacer la plantilla del Rosario es que yo no se como hacerlo pero tengo la informacion.. Gracias por la ayuda de la plantilla, desde hace tiempo que queria hacer una para varios personajes.......... nunca quise intentarlo yo misma por que pense "que tal si lo arruido???!!!! D: " y pues no verdad xD Muchas muchas gracias Saluditos! PaulinneNikólayeevna 02:54 30 may 2012 (UTC) Consulta Hola! una consulta, hize un nuevo wikia de otro anime y no se como hacer secciones para que entren a la parte personajes otro que sea mundos y así... como debería editarlo??? Agradeceria tu ayuda =D CristalRomano 23:59 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Cristal Romano ·.^+^.· RE Si, especificamente en esa enlace había entrado, pero no encuentro la parte que diga "Guardar cambios" o algo por el estilo. Muchas Gracias ! =D CristalRomano 19:45 21 jun 2012 (UTC) hola Admin Retirado Hola WXT, te quiero decir de que hace 9 meses le dije a Danke de que me quite el admin porque no podre editar y que ya no editare, osea abandono. Pero si miras aquí ves de que me lo dejo. Ahora mismo me quiero dedicar solo en algunas wikis ya que ya no veo Inuyasha y ya no me pasiona igual que antes este anime. Solo quiero decirte de que me quite el admin. Ya que no hace falta que sea admin si no edito. Bueno, eso era todo. Adios Ijner Iaraba (Discusión) 19:09 2 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola te queria sugerir algo sobre los comentarios creo que es mejor desactives los comentarios ya si te das cuenta algunos usuarios vienen a puro cometar y creo que deberia ser asi deben a portar al wiki con informacion por lo que yo creo es solo una opinion si tu quieres la tomas o la dejas NataliaELF13 20:21 12 dic 2012 (UTC) Spam comments Hi buddy, hope you're doing well. I can see a lot of unnecessary and spam comments being deleted by you and I know it's a tedious task. Why don't you disable comments then? It would save you a lot of time, imo. Ryoga (talk) 11:32 13 ene 2013 (UTC) :Okay pal. I felt very sorry to see you delete those comments, that's why I decided to tell you about this :) Ryoga (talk) 13:56 14 ene 2013 (UTC) Wikia Aliadas Hola querias saber si quieres que mi wiki de animes y la tuya sean aliadas espero tu respuesta NataliaELF13 15:53 17 may 2013 (UTC) Disculpas Hola WXT, lo siento por la discusiones que he tenido con dos usuarias, ya no volverá a pasar ya que creo que todo se acabó. Y felicidades por la wikia, va muy bien XD. --Ijner Iaraba (Discusión) 13:44 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Hola WXT, te tengo una pregunta ya que soy como media nuevesita en Wiki InuYasha, la casilla Presentacion para que es, tengo miedo de darle click y que me salga algo extraño, me dices que es eso? y como lo puedo usar?, te agradeceria mucha tu ayuda. By: Misukik Favor Hola WXT, tengo que pedirte un favor, si me dirias una hora y un dia para poder hablar, seria mejor xD GraciasIjner Iaraba (Discusión) 18:25 8 jul 2013 (UTC) *Hola WXT, gracias por avisarme de que no estas "activo" XD La verdad es que el favor puede esperar, así que cuando ya no vas a estar ocupado me lo dices. Gracias otra vez. Ijner Iaraba (Discusión) 09:11 10 jul 2013 (UTC) como hago? lo que quiero es que no me llegen mensajes de las paguinas que se han cambiado como puedo hacerolo para que no me envien mas...